Típico
by RavenWhite97
Summary: Ella solo es una chica normal, entonces: ¿por qué tiene que ir a Japón y convivir con vampiros? ¿por qué tiene que soportar a una protagonista dulce/sosa y a un montón de fans histéricas?


**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers le pertenece únicamente a Rejet, solo escribo esto por mero entretenimiento.

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC (fuera de personaje), OC, lenguaje malsonante, nula trama (sin sentido).

**Aclaraciones:** _"Narrador"_, "Pensamientos", 'Bitácora' (adelante entenderán), la mayoría del fanfic es una absurda parodia (?), que no busca ofender a nadie sino causar gracia. La supuesta introducción quedo muy larga, aseguro que es de Diabolik lovers, aunque al principio no lo parezca.

* * *

><p><strong>Típico #1: <em>"<em>**_El subito viaje"_

La nacionalidad original no importa, siempre se viajara a Japón y se manejara el idioma de buenas a primeras, por supuesto que los padres ni sus luces mostraran.

* * *

><p>Al abrir los ojos y ser cegada durante varios segundos por la radiante luz solar, lo supo, que el día de hoy seria un completo desastre. Los minutos corrieron y ella solo se hizo bolita dentro de las sabanas, en serio, no desea levantarse, no quiere bañarse por muy puerca que suene, observa la pared blanca y limpia...¡Un momento! ¿dónde están todo sus <em>posters<em>? Se pone de pie de jalón, al final, mientras avanza se encaja un bloque de lego en el pie, suelta un quejido y en su dolor cae, su cara estrellándose contra el frío piso. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, una eternidad repleta de malas palabras, berrinches y constantes preguntas, tales como: ¿por qué cojones había una pieza de lego? ¿cómo una mañana puede comenzar tan trágica? ¿es culpa del _Rey Demonio_ cierto?—que no la llevarían a ningún lugar—decide bajar a desayunar, baja las escaleras con flojera mientras rasca su abdomen, al entrar a la cocina se topa con el rostro preocupado de su...¿tía Marie?— Buenos días...no es por ser grosera, ¿pero qué esta haciendo aquí? ¿y mis padres?

—Querida sobrina, lamento informarte que tus padres se fueron de vacaciones sin ti —comenta sonriente—, pero no te preocupes, como premio de consolación iras a Japón, y nada menos que a la _Academia Ryoutei_.

¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Incrédula solo fue capaz de reír a carcajadas, seguro que su risa suena por toda la cuadra— buena broma tía Marie, ahora bien ¿dónde están todos?

—Que reacción más normal y aburrida, sé más dramática, de lo contrario no te ganaras el cariño de las lectoras.

—¿Lectoras? ¿Qué esta tratando de decir? Tía, me esta perturbando...¿esta bien? ¿tomó algo extraño? —se acercó la joven preocupada, y posando las manos sobre los tensos hombros de Marie.

_"Y así fue cómo, Antonieta María de León Rugido, fue a los brazos de su tía Marie, para sollozar por la injusticia de no ir al crucero con su padres y por si no fuera poco, tener que abandonar a todos sus amigos e ir a un instituto en Japón"._

_—_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De dónde salió esa voz?! ¿Es cámara escondida cierto? ¿o es un ladrón? De cualquier modo, ¿por qué un ladrón se delataría solo? ¡Es estúpido! Además yo no estoy llorando —grito como histérica, ¿qué rayos ocurría? ¿seguía soñando? ¿es por el maratón de _Gintama_ que disfruto hasta la madrugada? ¿o es que se volvió loca?

—Es el narrador Antonieta María —aclaró Marie, restando importancia a las preguntas con un ligero movimiento de mano.

—¿Narrador? ¡Esto no es una maldita historia! Es la vida real, por supuesto que no hay ningún narrador —soltó, esta a punto de darle una crisis nerviosa, su tía perdió la cabeza y seguro, la voz grave de hace rato, era uno de los amigos bromistas (en extremo) de su pariente—. Espere, ¿se fueron a un crucero? —preguntó estupefacta, no la miren mal, eso era más fácil de creer que la existencia de un narrador.

—Sí, presta más atención Antonieta María.

_"La pobre Antonieta no dejó de llorar por sus desgracias, ¿cómo saldrá adelante en una situación tan desafortunada?"._

_—_¡No estoy llorando! ¡Otra vez! ¿de dónde viene esa maldita voz? —declaró molesta y optando por buscar al causante de tanto embrollo, inspecciono todos los pisos y hasta el sótano, el cual le aterra, mientras que Marie se dedicó a tomar café con aquella aura serena que la caracteriza. Después de darse cuenta de que jamás lo encontraría, una batalla perdida e inútil, regreso a la cocina y se sentó, justo enfrente de su tía—. No entiendo nada maldita sea.

—Es simple Antonieta María. Solo acepta que iras a Japón y deja de sufrir por tu futuro incierto, ¡se fuerte! —dijo al borde de las lagrimas Marie, utilizando los conocimientos adquiridos por unos cursos de actuación—. Siempre te ayudare querida.

—¡No me llamó Antonieta ni María! ¿por qué llora? ¿delira cierto? ¿ese café tiene alguna sustancia sospechosa no? ¿Y por qué a Japón? ¡Yo no sé japonés!

_"Limpiando los restos de lagrimas, Antonieta sonríe, no podría ser tan malo, además tendría la oportunidad de encontrar un nuevo amor —su anterior novio la engaño con su mejor amiga—, que bueno que tomó aquel curso de japonés, piensa positiva"._

—¡Oye! No es cierto, no tome ningún maldito curso, y nadie me engaño, ¿amor? ¡A mi me importa un rábano tener novio! —se defiende, sus cejas casi juntas le dan un aspecto nada agraciado, por su parte Marie suspira y susurra para sí misma_: esta juventud_. Ofendida, la joven vuelve a buscar por toda la casa para encontrar al maldito narrador, hasta sale al jardín e inspecciona cada arbusto, pero nada, no esta el muy difamador.

_"Ay, que protagonista más sosa, sin gracia. Mejor ve a preparar las maletas chamaca, nunca me encontraras, ¡JA!"_

Mientras Marie intentaba controlar a Antonieta, cuya expresión parecía la de un perro rabioso, personas que paseaban cerca de aquella residencia, caminaron rápido para alejarse después de escuchar una extraña voz grave, pero que gente más rara y sospechosa pensaron algunos. Y así termino la pobre chica subiendo las escaleras para armar las maletas, grande fue su sorpresa al abrir el ropero y no ver ninguna vestimenta. Antes de que armara más escándalo y culpara al supuesto ladrón/narrador, Marie llegó con un cambio de ropa entre las manos y se lo ofreció a la otra, quien a punto de abrir la boca para reclamar, fue callada por su tía—. No hagas dramas, me adelante para quitarte un inconveniente de encima, ahora báñate, debemos planear estrategias.

—¿Dramas? ¿Quién es la que se invento lo del narrador? —comenta con cierto tono resentido, sí, aun se resiste a creer que la voz grave es algo más que un amigo loco y ratero de su tía—. ¿Estrategias? ¿Para qué? De algún modo no me agrada...

—¡Solo apúrate! Además, que tengamos pocos años de diferencia no significa que puedes tutearme, tenme respeto sobrina —sin mas, Antonieta fue directo al baño, con la flojera que tenia sobre la espalda, y ella que planeaba estar todo el día sin asearse. Al acabar, bajo hasta la sala de estar y se sentó, no, mas bien se lanzo sobre el sillón y si no fuera por la _santa autoridad_, seguro se quedaba dormida y de vaga hasta el día siguiente. Marie justo esta enfrente de ella, la mayor porta una expresión demasiado seria, tanto que Antonieta comienza a ponerse nerviosa—. Discutiremos el nombre estrella, ¿cuál será el apropiado? ¡Debe ser especial! Diferente.

—¿Nombre? ¿Diferente? En dado caso uno común siempre es mejor —comentó indiferente, aunque la voz empleada resulto insegura y asustadiza, "qué ocurrencia se le habrá metido en la cabeza a Marie", pensó horrorizada.

Marie, cuya apariencia suele ser muy cuidada, negó varias veces y resoplo— ¿no entiendes? Un buen nombre significa éxito, ¿cómo esperas ser admirada llamándote Antonieta María de León Rugido?

_"Es un buen punto"._

—¡Otra vez! No te metas acosador, de cualquier forma tía Marie, ese no es mi nombre, yo soy...

—¡No importa! —la interrumpió, si que Marie podía ser terca—. Recuerda, ciudad nueva, vida nueva, por lo tanto...¡nombre nuevo! —finalizo orgullosa de sus palabras.

—No sé con quien se este juntando, pero en serio deje de hacerlo, ¡es una mala influencia! Además...

—Te llamaras Shiro Kimura —la cortó, y no importo cuanto se quejara Shiro, Marie seguía parloteando envuelta en sus propias fantasías, incluso el narrador la alabó por su imaginación e insultó, o despreció, a Kimura por su aparente amargura.

Después de cuatro días, la ahora Shiro Kimura se dirigía al aeropuerto, rezando por lo bajo porque el avión no tuviera ningún accidente, y Marie, como nuevo habito, siguió hablando de la maravillosa experiencia que tendría su sobrina. Más tarde cuando estuvo más consciente de su situación, recordó un pequeño detalle— ¿cómo sobreviviré si no domino el idioma? —pregunto realmente preocupada, moriría en Japón.

—No temas, ¡te lanzare un hechizo! —Marie saco una varita ante la incredulidad de Shiro, y de varias personas que esperaban su vuelo, hubo algunas risas y Kimura deseo que se la tragara la tierra—. ¿No te lo dije? Soy una bruja.

—No, pero es obvio que te creo, porque es lo más típico del mundo, ¿y qué más? ¿fuiste a Hogwarts? ¿en qué casa quedaste? —comentó con sarcasmo, después arqueo una de sus cejas negras ante los movimientos de varita y las palabras en...¿latín?—. Esto es de vida o muerte, ¿cómo carajo saldré adelante si no sé japonés?

—¡Listo! Buen viaje, suerte Shiro. Por cierto fui de Ravenclaw —la cortó Marie, ¿desde cuándo su tía se volvió tan fantasiosa? ¿desde cuándo fue que Shiro la perdió?

Y fue así cómo entre empujones, protestas, y sollozos—de frustración—Shiro Kimura se aventuro a su nueva vida en Japón.

"¿Por qué a mí?"

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora.<strong>

Sí, otra historia, se supone que seria un oneshot, pero me di cuenta de que saldría inmensamente largo y decidí mejor cortarlo en varias partes. No se preocupen, los vampiros saldrán en el próximo capítulo, espero al menos haber hecho reír a alguien con tal introducción gigante~

De antemano, gracias por leer.


End file.
